Molitva
|year = 2007 |semiplace = 1st |semipoints = 298 |position = 1st |points = 268 |previous = -- |next = Oro }} Molitva was the debut entry for Serbia at the Eurovision Song Contest 2007 performed by Marija Šerifović. An English version was also released entitled "Destiny". Marija was accompanied on stage by a 5-member girl group known as the Beauty Queens. At the contest, the song easily qualified from the semi-final in first place with 298 points, 74 points more than its nearest rival. In the final, Serbia performed seventeenth on the night following Germany and preceding Ukraine. At the close of voting, the song won with 268 points giving Serbia its first victory as an independent state since breaking off from Montenegro a year earlier. "Molitva" was also the first non-English winning song since Diva in 1998, as well as the first ballad to win in the 100% televoting era. Lyrics Serbian= Ni oka da sklopim Postelja prazna tera san A život se topi I nestaje brzo, k'o dlanom o dlan K'o razum da gubim Jer stvarnost i ne primećujem Još uvek te ljubim Još uvek ti slepo verujem K'o luda, ne znam kuda Ljubavi se nove bojim A dane, žive rane Više ne brojim Molitva, kao žar na mojim usnama je Molitva, mesto reči samo ime tvoje Nebo zna, kao ja Koliko puta sam ponovila To nebo zna, baš kao ja Da je ime tvoje moja jedina molitva Al Bogu ne mogu lagati Sve dok se molim A lažem ako kažem Da te ne volim Molitva, kao žar na mojim usnama je Molitva, mesto reči samo ime tvoje Nebo zna, baš kao ja Koliko puta sam ponovila To nebo zna, baš kao ja Da je ime tvoje moja molitva (Molitva, molitva) I nebo zna, baš kao ja Koliko puta sam ponovila To nebo zna, baš kao ja Da je ime tvoje moja jedina molitva Da je ime tvoje moja molitva |-| Translation= I can't close my eyes The empty bed chases sleep away And my life is melting away And it's disappearing quickly, in a split second It seems I'm losing my mind As I don't even notice reality I still love you I still trust you blindly Like crazy, I don't know where to go I'm afraid of a new love And the days are like open wounds I don't count them anymore Prayer, like ardour on my lips Prayer, just your name, instead of words Heaven knows, just as I do How many times I've repeated this Heaven knows, just as I do That your name is my only prayer But I can't lie to God As long as I pray And I'd be lying if I said That I don't love you Prayer, like ardour on my lips Prayer, just your name, instead of words Heaven knows, just as I do How many times I've repeated this Heaven knows, just as I do That your name is my prayer (Prayer, prayer) Heaven knows, just as I do How many times I've repeated this Heaven knows, just as I do That your name is my only prayer That your name is my only prayer Trivia *The English version, "Destiny", was co-written by Jovan Radomir. He co-hosted the 2016 semifinal allocation draw in Stockholm with Alexandra Pascalidou as well as many of the press conferences during the contest. Videos Category:Serbia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2007 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Debut Entries Category:Winners Category:Winners with a score over 200 points